The Unknown
by PandaSakura16
Summary: One minute it's just a normal case, then the other minute it turns into something even Sherlock himself didn't know/realize.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

In a place in London, England accurately on 22b Barker Street lives a very smart, skilled and maybe a bit crazy man named Sherlock Holmes and with that he has his partner in crime Dr. Watson.

"Hey Watson. Give me some tea why don't you?" said Sherlock. Watson gave him a death glare as he just sat down with his tea. "Sherlock I just sat down. Why don't you get your ass out of that chair and get yourself some tea?" Watson said. "I prefer not to as you are closer to the kettle

"Fine I'll get you some bloody tea." Watson said as he gets out from his chair and walks over to the kitchen. Sherlock smiles of his remark. "Well thank you Watson I appreciate it." Sherlock said as Watson knew that Sherlock was lying. He never says that he would appreciate something in real serious matter. So Watson just gives him another death glare then goes back to making tea.

Then Sherlock's cell phone rings, he looks at his I phone seeing that it is the police is calling him. "I don't want to go to one of your bloody crimes! He said yelling.

Then on the third ring Sherlock grabs his phone and picks it up. "Hello Sherlock" a voice from the other line says. "Yes hello, now what do you want me to look at. Sherlock says in frustration. "Oh um yes, there been a crime scene of a murder that is hard to tell who the killer is." the unknown person said. "Fine I'll come to your bloody crime scene." Sherlock said. "Um ok then, the scene is on Union St." the person said. Then Sherlock hung up the phone and got up from his seat and heads towards the door.

"Come on Watson, there a crime scene to be looked at, oh and about my tea I don't need." he says as when Watson not that far from him in frustration. "Sherlock! You can never make up your mind sometimes, can you?" Watson exclaimed. But then he realizes that Sherlock would never do this kind of thing where someone would ask him to a crime scene and he would do so. He would more rather see the suspect asking to take the case in person then on the phone. Why is today so different?

As then they headed to the crime scene. Sherlock knew this would probably be an easy investigation, knowing by brilliance. When they got to the crime scene they saw yellow tape everywhere and police around the area asking if anyone saw the killer. A woman with blonde hair and a little bit taller than Watson walking towards them. "Hello you guys must be Sherlock and Doctor Watson. It's nice to be meeting you." she said while shaking their hand. "Hello and who you might be? Sherlock asks looking at her, thinking if he saw her anywhere before. She was wearing black, leather, high heel boots with black leggings that looked like jeans and a Danier leather jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well I'm guessing your new here" Sherlock said observing her from her hair to her expensive black boots.

"Ya, oh sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Bronwyn Green; I got transferred from the FBI in the US. It's nice working to be with you." she said trying to have a serious expression but more of a happy voice like a popular 16 year old white girl would have.

"Well since your new here there is no 'we' in this group, there is only me and Watson is just here with me because he just here to be with me. You being a mindless person wouldn't understand. I do this alone." Sherlock said as he walks away to the crime scene. Bronwyn had the look in her eyes of anger like burning fire wanting to punch him in the face.

"It's fine he does this to everybody, even me." Watson said as he could see the fiery in her eyes began to steady. Then Watson and Bronwyn followed Sherlock into the house.

The house was pretty old. Some of the wallpaper on the walls was ripped. They walked up the wooden stair case into a small room and saw the dead body on the floor.

Sherlock crouches down to examine the body. It looked like the body was stabbed to death with multiple holes in the person body. "The information I got was that people in the surrounding area heard gun shots, but by the looks of the victim the body was clearly stabbed."Bronwyn said. "Thank you for your input, I think we can all see that" Sherlock said wanting to shut a door on the woman there was no door to shut.

"The victim pulled the gun out from the dresser then shot multiple bullets to the wall and to then the murder came and stabbed the victim." Sherlock said then looking at both at Bronwyn and Watson. "Oh my gosh that's brilliant! How did you think of that? Bronwyn said all excited. So like a 16 year old girly girl Watson and Sherlock both thought to themselves looking at each other. Then Sherlock looked at his watch and had a surprise look on his face. "I really have to go now. The victim can be examined more to my co-worker Molly Hooper and Watson is coming with me. Good bye." he said trying to get the woman to believe that he had to leave. Then Watson followed Sherlock running out of the room and out of the house and walking to the sidewalk closest to the crime scene and then went into a cab to take them home.

"That woman is so annoying and stupid" Sherlock said with a big sigh. "Her mind is like a teenager, her mind is so useless like most of the things she says even a simple mind would know. She is lowering the IQ of everybody in London. It disgusts me." he said. Watson just looks at Sherlock and sighed kind of agreeing at some level to Sherlock's little rant.


End file.
